Bleach
by Reincarnations
Summary: After Senna disappeared from Ichigo's life, an entry appears on his desk; each for the days she's gone.
1. Prolouge

_**This is basically the prologue for the story.**_

_**You'll understand after you read the first chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer-I own nothing. I own whar (eternal peace).**_

* * *

**Day 1.**

_We fear that which we cannot see._

**Day 2.**

_People have hope_

_Because they cannot see Death standing behind them_

**Day 3.**

_If I were rain_

_That joins sky and earth that otherwise never touch_

_Could I join two hearts as well?_

**Day 4.**

_We are drawn to each other_

_Like drops of water, like the planets_

_We repulse each other_

_Like magnets, like the colors of our skin_

**Day 5.**

_I can't protect you without a sword_

_I can't embrace you while holding a sword_

**Day 6.**

_Yes, there is no fate for us_

_Only those who are swallowed by_

_Ignorance and fear and miss a step_

_Fall into the rapid river called Fate_

**Day 7.**

_We should not shed tears_

_That is a surrender of the body to the heart_

_It is only proof_

_That we are beings that do not know_

_What to do with our hearts_

**Day 8.**

_If it rusts, it can never be trusted_

_If its owner fails to control it, it will cut him_

_Yes, pride is_

_Like a blade_

**Day 9.  
**

_Oh, all of us dream,_

_That we are flying the skies_

_With our eyes open_

**Day 10**

_We reach out with our hands_

_Brush away the clouds and pierce the sky_

_To grab the moon and Mars_

_But we still can't reach the truth_

**Day 11**

_Light a fire to the fang that cannot be reached_

_So that I do not have to see the star_

_So that I do not slit this throat_

**Day 12**

_We think a flower on a cliff is beautiful,_

_because we stop our feet at the cliff's edge,_

_unable to step into the sky_

_like that fearless flower_

**Day 13.**

_Every time we set aside our pride_

_We take a step closer to the beast_

_Every time we kill an emotion_

_We take a step away from the beast_

**Day 14 **

_Creak, creak, tower of purgatory,_

_Piercing the world like light,_

_Sway, sway, tower of spine_

_Will it be us or the sky that falls?_

**Day 15**

_I just keep praticing_

_Saying goodbye to you_

**Day 16**

_The mane of the sun pouring down_

_Erases the footprints on thin ice_

_Do not fear deception_

_The world already lies atop deception_

**Day 17**

_Red like blood_

_White like bone_

_Red like solitude_

_White like silence_

_Red like the senses of a beast_

_White like heart of a god_

_Red like molten hatred_

_White like chilling cires of pain_

_Red like the shadows that feed on the night_

_Like a sigh piercing the moon_

_It shines white and scatters red_

**~Time Skip~  
**

**Day 25**

_We are all_

_Born dead._

_The end exists_

_Before anything begins._

_If living_

_Is a constant quest for awareness,_

_The awareness we gain at the end is the real goal_

_In other words, death_

_Is the discovery and complete understanding_

_Of the end._

_We are not permitted to seek awareness._

_Those that cannot-_

**Day 27**

_We have_

_Not one_

_In common_

_No two_

_Are shaped alike_

_The third_

_Because of the eye we lack_

_In the fourth_

_Direction there is no hope_

_The fifth_

_Is at the heart_

**Day 28**

_My lord, we look at you,_

_as we might look at_

_a Peacock_

**Day 29.**

_Endlessly adorned_

_Knowing it will be cut off_

_Endlessly polished_

_Knowing they will be cut off_

_They are terrifying, terrifying_

_In their fall_

_The hair flutters to the ground,_

_A lifeless husk_

**Day 30**

_The world lies deep, like the ocean floor_

_The sin is red, growing paler in death_

**Day 31**

_Tell me you hate me more than anything in the world._


	2. Days 1-5

**_This story will be told in Ichigo's perspective._**

**_I was going to have multiple chapters until I realized my idea for each is short._**

**_So it will only have three to four chapters._**

**_Disclaimer-I do not own Bleach. I own whar (eternal peace)._**

* * *

It felt like years since she left my life, since she disappeared. In reality it had only been one day. Everyone around me acted as if she didn't exist. I was almost convinced she was, but then I'd remember that red ribbon, that once belonged to her, was laying on my desk; a reminder.

Senna is real.

Though for some odd reason I felt as if someone was following to and from school. I turned around and yelled, "I know you're out there. Just come the hell out already!" But as soon as I said it, the presence disappeared, which creep me out.

When I got home that night, I didn't eat. My excuse? "I ate something on the way home." A lie. Yuzu will forgive me, I hope.

All I did was stare at the ceiling, wishing Senna was alive once more. A few moments before I fell asleep, a note appeared beside me.

**Day 1**

_We fear that which we cannot see._

Before I could think any more about it, I was already dreaming.

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, the note disappeared. In its place was an autumn leaf, the same type that appeared when she used her zanpakuto. Being careful to not break the fragile object, I laid it on my desk.

I was out the door in less than ten minutes. I didn't eat breakfast again. "I'll eat something on the way," I told Yuzu. Another lie.

Someone's going to notice soon.

School was a blur to me, all remember is the last bell ringing.

As I walked home, I saw a little girl playing on the road. A truck came speeding toward her, yet she didn't notice. I was about to go push her out of the way until she jumped onto the sidewalk, just as the truck passed by.

The girl skipped around the corner, having no clue how close she was to death.

I thought about that miracle as I walked into my house. Sadly, supper was done. "I'm not hungry." Not a lie this time, but an excuse.

The only good thing that has happened to me this week was the leaf. Luckily it was still on my desk in the same condition it was when I left.

Once more I stared at the ceiling, but this time I thought about the girl.

Soon enough I became drowsy. When I did, another note appeared.

**Day 2**

_People have hope_

_Because they cannot see Death standing behind them_

"_How ironic," _I thought before falling into deep sleep.

* * *

Another morning, another note turned into a leaf. My routine was the same as the two days before, except it was raining outside.

"Don't forget an umbrella Ichi-nii!" Yuzu yelled from the kitchen

I rolled my eyes and grabbed one of the ones in the closet. Before I walked out the door I heard Karin mutter, "That is not our Ichigo."

School wasn't any better. Everyone questioned me. They all wonder why I haven't talked to them or my other friends. "I'm not feeling good," was my answer. Another excuse, another lie.

During class I sat by the window and tried to find the highest building through the rain. Senna loved high places. When I was in my 'trance' the teacher called on me, but I wouldn't move, according to one of my friends. The only thing I heard was the bell.

Home was still the same routine. Lying about eating before coming home, walking up stairs, and staring at the ceiling until I fall asleep.

Another letter appeared as usual.

**Day 3**

_If I were rain_

_That joins sky and earth that otherwise never touch_

_Could I join two hearts as well?_

And like usual I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke again with another leaf by my side. Just one question. Where do they keep coming from?

The rain stopped which was good. I walked downstairs, wearing my school uniform, about to leave when Dad blocked the doorway.

"Yes?" I asked.

"How's everything at school?" he asked.

"It's fine."

"Then why haven't you participated in class or turned in your homework?"

Shit. "I've been tired. That's all." Why can't I stop lying? "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going." I pushed past him and walked out the door.

School was the same. Not hearing anything and going home when the bell ringed.

Lying on my bed started becoming comfortable. Before going to sleep, the note appeared.

**Day 4**

_We are drawn to each other_

_Like drops of water, like the planets_

_We repulse each other_

_Like magnets, like the colors of our skin_

"Who are you?" I muttered everything going black.

* * *

Another leaf by my side, but this time having an orange hue to it.

I went to school quicker than usual. Someone texted me last night while I was sleeping. Our class would be going to a field trip today. They didn't tell me where, so I thought nothing of it.

Turns out the field trip was to the festival/amusement park; the same one she and I went to.

I didn't want to be here.

Everywhere I turned, I was reminded of her. Reminded how I let her down. How I couldn't save her.

It was past midnight when the teacher, I can't remember her name, decided it was time for us to go. As we left I couldn't stop staring at the Ferris Wheel, the ride she always wanted to go on.

I almost passed out when I landed on my bed. Another note appeared again.

**Day 5**

_I can't protect you without a sword_

_I can't embrace you while holding a sword_

Those words were sadly true for me.

But who keeps writing them?


End file.
